Saving Me
by CentonFan0726
Summary: Meghan is making her debut on Raw and things don't go as planned. With her friends, John, Randy, and Carson, by her side, Meghan ends up facing a ghost from her past that she thought had disappeared forever. What is Meghan not telling everyone about her past? Will Randy, John, and Carson, be able to save her from her own demons? (Rated M for Future Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, all of the wrestlers mentioned in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWE. The only characters I own are Meghan and Carson. Please enjoy the story.

My name is Meghan and I was just signed to the WWE about 6 months ago and tonight was my debut on Monday Night Raw. I was standing in the mirror in my locker room looking at my reflection, god I had changed so much in 6 months. With the new job came a new look. My once waist long brown hair was now at mid back and was much lighter shade of brown, almost blonde. Tonight I had curled it some so it looked even shorter. I had grown a few inches since I had gotten signed and yet I was still on the shorter side at 5'4''. I shrugged at myself and looked at my wrestling attire. I was wearing pink and black spandex pants that laced up the sides. My stomach was showing with an almost sports bra looking top that was solid black with pink flames on it. If you haven't guessed by now my favorite color was pink. I flipped the hood of my jacket up and smiled at my reflection.

So this was what it was like to be a WWE Diva. Sighing I sat down on the bench and began to put on my boots. Moments later there was a light knocking on my door.

"Just a second" I said as I finished lacing up my boots and walked over and opened it. Looking up to speak with whoever had knocked, I froze when I saw piercing blue eyes staring at me. Eyes that I knew very well.

"Hey just wanted to tell you good luck tonight against AJ. I know it's your first real big match."

I just stood there for a second staring at him, when I realized he had said something to me.

"Oh! Thanks! I'm just nervous about it. I mean this is my Raw debut, I just don't want to mess it up." I said. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms and smirked at me. Oh that smirk. It was gorgeous. He was gorgeous. I had to get out of here before I lost it. He was just too much sometimes. I shook my head slightly when I noticed that I was just staring at him.

"I've seen you wrestle Meg. You will do just fine." He said as he smiled at me.

I smiled my billion watt smile at him, "Thanks Randy! Are you gonna watch my match?" He nodded at me and shifted a bit against the door frame. I glanced at my watch and saw that my match wasn't for another 30 minutes.

"Want to come in for a minute or two?" I asked. He smiled slightly and I let him inside my dressing room. It wasn't much but it was kinda nice. I had my own couch and tv so that I could watch what was going on. We sat down on the couch and just for the fun of it I threw my legs up on the couch so that my feet would land in Randy's lap. He turned his head to glare at me but didn't move my feet.

"So since I'm against AJ tonight, are they gonna do anything about Big E or Dolph?"

"Don't worry about them, John and I will take care of it if they interfere." I just nodded and turned my attention back to the tv.

"Meghan? You're needed down in the green room for an interview." I looked at the door and saw one of the crew members with his head poked in.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute." He nodded and quietly closed the door.

"Well duty calls!" I hopped up off the couch and headed for the door. I turned back and looked at Randy apologetically; we hadn't spent much time together recently now that he had turned face. But Randy just shook his head and smiled slightly as he stood up and followed me out of the room closing the door behind us. Turning back towards me, he looked at me.

"Good luck out there." He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll be watching back here so just be careful!"

I giggled and smiled. "I will. See ya in a bit!" And I walked down the hallway towards the green room to shoot my promo. About 20 minutes later I was leaving the green room and headed towards the back of the stage to wait for my match. I was nervous to say the least. Tonight I was against the Diva's Champion AJ Lee. I was surprised when Vince told me that because I was sure that as a premier match they were gonna put me against a no name really. Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice.

"Hey Meg! Good luck out there!" I turned around for a second to see John Cena jogging towards me. I stopped for a second for him to catch up and once he was beside me I continued to walk.

"Thanks John! Walk with me?" I smiled and he threw his arm over my shoulder and continued to walk with me to the entrance. When we reached the entrance, I could see the crowd was going nuts and that AJ had already made her way to the ring. I squinted to see if I could see Dolph or Big E with her but I didn't see them. John turned and sat down on one of the chairs that were back there and watched me stretch and get pumped up for the match. I jumped up and down waiting for my time.

"And her opponent from Atlanta, Georgia!" I heard Lillian begin my introduction so I gave John a big hug and then got into place for my entrance. "Meghan!" The crowd went wild and my music started to play. I turned back and smiled at John and Randy, who had randomly appeared next to John, before running out onto the entrance ramp and doing my signature pose. The crowd was as loud as ever. My pyro's hit and I made my way to the ring, slapping hands with the fans as I walked.

Aj sat on the top rope bouncing up and down with that creepy grin on her face like she had something up her sleeve. I cautiously got into the ring and jumped on the corner to hype up the fans. The whole time my eyes never left AJ. I climbed down off the ropes and went to the corner. The ref signaled the bell ring and we immediately charged forward and locked up.

She threw a right punch at me, connecting with my stomach and I doubled over. She brought her knee up into my chin and knocked me down. She attempted to cover and I kicked out at 2. Dragging me to the center of the ring she tried to lock on "The Black Widow" but I countered it with a body slam. I jumped up and waited for her to get up. When she turned around I speared her and hit the mat with her. I rolled her up for the pin and she kicked out at 2. I sat there for a second, contemplating my next move when an idea hit me. I quickly ran to the corner and started to climb up the ropes. I got on the top rope and quickly jumped off with a leg drop and connecting it perfectly. As I covered her, the ref counted and right before the ref counted 3, she kicked out again. I groaned in frustration and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up off the mat. I grabbed her arm and started to swing her to the ropes but she changed her grip and sent me flying. I bounced off the ropes and ducked under her clothesline. Only to bounce off the ropes again. But as I bounced off to go flying towards AJ again, someone roughly grabbed my foot and I fell down to the mat. I quickly looked behind me to see Dolph standing there with an innocent look on his face.

"I didn't do anything!" He said with a smirk.

I growled and quickly climbed to my feet. Rolling my shoulders I looked back at AJ only to catch her flying off the top rope onto me. I collapsed under her and she rolled me up for the pin. I almost didn't kick out but I got my shoulders up before the 3 count. She started screaming and jumped on me. Trying to hit me with everything she had. The ref pulled her off of me and pushed her into the corner. I quickly got up and got ready to spear her again. But right as I was about to run towards her, my ankle was grabbed again and this time I was pulled out of the ring. Not realizing how close to the steps I was, the back of my head bounced off of the bottom step. I groaned in pain and looked up with blurry vision to see Dolph and Big E standing there. They both had a quick look of worry pass over their faces because they knew I had hit my head. But it quickly disappeared when I shook my head, silently telling him to continue with the script and both he and Big E caught my hint. The ref quickly had the bell ring and I was declared the winner by disqualification. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Big E walk towards me. He quickly picked me up and shoved me back in the ring. I rolled quickly to the other side and crouched in the corner.

Suddenly AJ attacked me and got me in "The Black Widow". It hurt so fucking bad I began to feel myself fading. The ref started pulling at her arms trying to get her to let me go. Finally she roughly let go and shoved me to the ground face first. I coughed and sputtered trying to get some of my breath back when I was hauled up off the mat and onto Big E's shoulder. My eyes widened and I started to kick around trying to get loose. I knew what he was about to do and started to panic.

Just then, the crowd began to scream and I glanced over to see both John and Randy charging down the ramp and into the ring. Big E quickly did his power bomb on me and my back arched in pain as I rolled over. I couldn't handle the pain and I quickly blacked out.

While Big E, Dolph, and AJ escaped through the crowd, John and Randy slid into the ring to check on me. When they saw that I was completely unconscious, they called the medics over quickly.

As the medics came running down the ramp, John and Randy backed up a bit to let them do their job. I started to come to after a few minutes and groaned. "Fuck that hurt" I whispered as I blinked and started to sit up. John and Randy chuckled a bit and helped me stand; I doubled over in pain and held my ribs. Taking a deep breath I straightened up and John grabbed one arm and put it over his shoulder to help me walk. The crowd cheered seeing me get up and start walking. We stopped in the middle of the ramp as music began to play. The crowd started booing and I looked up to see Vicki Gurerrero. The Raw GM and her assistant, Brad Maddox. Vicki had a microphone in her hand and I groaned and let my head fall forward. I could hear Randy chuckle at my groan.

"Excuse Me!" she screamed. The crowd suddenly got very loud and tried to cover up her voice but sadly she continued.

"I Vicki Gurerrero, General Manager of Monday Night Raw, have created a match for this Sunday's Paypack!" The crowd screamed and screamed louder.

"Excuse Me!" she screamed again. "It will be, John Cena." she paused as the crowd screamed. "The Viper Randy Orton." The crowd screamed loudly. Those two had not teamed up in months and they were awesome together. "And Meghan!" The crowd then just lost it and cheered as loud as possible. I smiled and stood up as straight as I could. Vicki smirked and brought the microphone up to her lips once again. "Against AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, and Big E Langston in a Mixed Tag Team Match!" That there made the crowd go absolutely nuts and I couldn't help but smirk. I looked up to see AJ freaking out up on stage with Dolph and Big E. John, Randy and I just looked at eachother and smirked. I asked one of the assistants for a microphone and slowly brought it to my lips.

"AJ! You may have won tonight, but only because you cheated. Just remember this, Sunday I won't be alone and that Payback...is a bitch!" and I dropped the mic on the ground. AJ just screamed in frustration and glared at me. She quickly turned away and the three of them made their way back stage. As we got up to the stage my music played again and both John and Randy grabbed my arms and held them up in the air in victory. As the crowd cheered I couldn't help but smile and be excited for this Sunday night. We went into the back and as soon as the curtain was closed I grimaced in pain and held my ribs. They hurt more than my head did, because Big E isn't a light guy. All of his body weight slammed down on my ribs.

"Fuck that hurt!" I cursed as I walked down the hall.

"Go change Meghan. Then we will go have the doctor to take a look at you." John said as he opened my locker room door.

"I'm Fine John just a little sore. The medics already looked me over. I'll take some pain medicine." I growled in frustration. My head was throbbing slightly so I reached into my gym bag and pulled out some pain pills and quickly swallowed them. John and Randy followed me into my locker room and sat down on the couch making themselves comfortable.

"Yeah, sure go ahead, make yourselves comfortable." I muttered quietly as I dug through my bag and pulled out my towel. They just grinned at me and turned on the TV. I growled quietly, grabbed the towel and walked out of the room towards the showers. I stripped and jumped under the hot water. Letting out a soft moan as the hot water soothed my sore muscles I rubbed my shoulders some trying to relieve the tension. As I soaped up my hand hit a tender spot on my side and I looked down to see a pretty big bruise starting to form and sighed. Closing my eyes I just stood under the hot water for a few moments, letting it rush over my sore muscles. After a few minutes I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. Pulling back the curtain, I looked around to see that in my rush to leave, I had left my clothes in the locker room in my bag. I silently cursed and pulled my towel tighter around myself and walked into my room. To my surprise Randy and John were still there watching TV. They had already changed and were now both wearing sweats and a t shirt. I blushed a bit when they turned their heads and stared at me. I quickly grabbed some clothes and went back into the shower area to change. Stepping back into my room and gathered all my stuff up and put it into my gym bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"You wanna go out with us tonight Meg? Were going down the street to the bar." Randy said as he stood up and put his jacket on. John did the same and I couldn't help but think of how sexy they both were and how their shirts clung to their muscles beautifully. I stopped suddenly. What the hell was I thinking? Sure I've liked Randy ever since we met but John was like my big brother. I shuddered slightly and answered them.

"Uhhh sure. Just let me put this stuff in my car." I started to walk to the door but John grabbed my bag from me and started walking down the hall without me. I just stared after him and Randy chuckled from behind me. I spun around, putting my hands on my hips and glared at him. He just chuckled again and shrugged. We started down the hall after John who was a few paces ahead of us.

"He's worried about you." Randy said quietly.

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him.

"But I'm fine." I said as I turned to look at the back of Johns head.

Randy crossed his arms and looked down at me. I just looked away from him and kept walking. John was several paces in front of us so I looked at Randy and then back at John. Randy nodded and shoved me forward a step or two causing me to stumble. I glared back at him but sped up until I was in step with John who just kept looking forward. I glanced at him and smiled slightly. You could see the worry on his face and it was kind of touching that he cared so much for me.

I had known John and Randy for several years. We had gone to OVW together and after they both made it into the WWE I trained with Florida Championship Wrestling for a few years and I trained with John and Randy some when they were home, before I got the call from Vince and I joined the WWE myself.

I reached out and lightly touched his arm. I felt him tense up slightly before his muscles relaxed a little. He glanced down at me as we walked and saw the smile on my face. He quickly looked away from me and straight down the hall. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I wanted to growl in frustration and I looked back at Randy who just shrugged and ignored my glare. _'jerk'_ I thought and looked back at John. You could clearly see the worry on his face and I sighed again. I seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

"John. Look at me."

He turned his head slightly towards me and glanced down.

"You don't have to worry about me. You know. I can handle this."

He sighed and looked forward again. "I know that. I don't know why I am so worried. I guess I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know that John. But stop for a second and look at me. You and Randy trained me better than that. If I can take a RKO from Randy and an AA from you one right after eachother, I think I can take hitting the stairs and a power bomb from Big E." I smiled up at him and he grimaced when I mentioned the stairs but he glanced back at me again and couldn't help but smile back slightly. I looped my arm through his as we walked.

"Come on. I'll go see the trainers just so you won't worry okay?" I tightened my grip on his arm and smiled up at him again. I felt something brush my other arm and saw that Randy had fallen in step with us on my other side, so I slipped my arm through his and the three of us walked down the hall towards the medical room. I walked in and sat down on the table, waiting for the trainer to come over and look at me.

"Hey Meghan! I saw what happened; lift your shirt so I can take a look at your ribs." Chris, the medical assistant said as he approached the table. I grimaced and lifted my shirt so you could see my ribs; they were already starting to turn purple some. John and Randy both winced at the purplish bruise on my side. John mentioned me hitting my head as well and Chris looked at my head. There was only a small cut where the corner had nicked me so he cleaned up the dried blood and put a liquid bandage on it.

"Well it looks like your ribs are just bruised. Nothing too major though. Just take some pain pills and ice them some and they will start to heal. Let me wrap them so you don't bump anything into it and you will be good to go."

A few minutes later, the three of us left the medical room and headed out into the parking lot.

"There, see? Now stop your worrying John. I'll be fine okay? I'm a big girl now." and just to prove it I punched him in the arm. He laughed at me and put his arm around my shoulders. We walked all the way to the car and threw our stuff in the trunk. I started to get in the driver's seat but Randy grabbed me around the waist and put me in the back seat. My jaw dropped as he closed the door and got in the driver's seat and John got in the passenger seat...

"ummm Hello... this is my car. Why am I back here?" I crossed my arms and glared at them through the rear view mirror. They just laughed and kept driving. About 10 minutes later we got back to the hotel and I jumped out of the car. They both got out and laughed at the pouting look on my face. John grabbed our stuff from the trunk and we headed into the hotel and quickly got on the elevator before the fans rushed in.

"Go get changed so we can go out tonight. Some of the others are going to be there too. I know the girls will be and they will want to dance so be sure you're wearing comfortable clothes and shoes." John said as we rode the elevator up. I laughed as we got to my floor and stepped out.

"Yes Mother" I teased as I stepped out of the elevator. Randy laughed as John glared at me and flipped me off through the doors as they shut and the elevator went up to the next floor. Laughing I walked down the hall and into my room. I stepped inside and walked straight to my suitcase and pulled out an outfit. I went into the bathroom and did my hair and makeup. I had already known we were going to the bar and had talked to the other divas. They knew that I liked Randy and had helped me pick out an outfit to wear for the night. I smiled at myself as I looked in the mirror. As I was putting the final touches on my lip gloss my phone beeped as a text came through.

_We are in the lobby when you are ready _

_R_

I smiled and typed a quick reply.

_Be there in a minute :)_

_M_

I grabbed the Tylenol and took another pill just in case. Grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

(**With John and Randy)**

John looked over at Randy as his phone buzzed.

"What does it say?" Randy opened the message and read it to him.

"She's on her way down now." Randy glanced down at his watch for the time. Sighing he looked at what he was wearing and was okay with it. But he wished he had brought something else though. He was wearing black jeans and a white button down shirt with the first 3 buttons undone showing off part of his chest. He glanced at John and saw that he was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark red button down shirt with the top buttons undone. John turned to him and looked at him seriously.

"Dude, I'm warning you now. Don't hurt her." John said.

"Why do you say that?" Randy put his phone in his back pocket and turned to face him.

"You know why. You may deny it dude but you're falling for her. I may act stupid sometimes but I'm not a complete idiot. I can tell just by the way you act with her." John said.

Randy looked at john again and sighed and nodded.

"Do you think she knows?"

John shook his head

"I don't know man. But just be good to her man. She deserves so much more after the last guy she was with. He hurt her so bad. I just don't want us to lose her friendship if it ever becomes more. I don't know the whole story but all I know is that he broke her heart. She hasn't told me anything else. And I'm not gonna force her to tell me anything either. When she's ready she will tell us."

Randy nodded and opened his mouth to speak again but was distracted when they heard the ping of the elevator doors opening. Both his and John's eyes widened when Liv exited the elevator. Liv was dressed in a bright red halter that showed off her cleavage and came to rest just above her belly button, low rise black leather pants, and strappy black heels. She looked...'_Amazing!' _ Randy thought as he looked at her.

I turned to my left as soon as the elevator doors opened and froze as my breath caught in my throat. They both looked amazing. I could feel Randy's heated stare and I couldn't help the heat that rushed to my face. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before walking over to them.

"What do you think?" I spun in a circle slowly for them and smiled when I caught Randy's eyes lingering on my backside a little too long. Randy cleared his throat and I caught John smirk out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at him but decided to say nothing.

"You look great." John said as he and Randy both offered their arms to me.

"Thanks guys." I said as I looped my arms through both of theirs and we walked out of the front of the hotel and across the street to the bar. You could hear the music from outside and I started bounce around a bit because I was so excited. I hadn't been out dancing in a few months and I was just dying to get in there and dance. We walked inside and immediately saw some of our coworkers at the bar. I could only make out a few faces in the darkness but from what I could tell; Mike, Cody, Ted, Christian, and Chris Jericho were all sitting there. I knew a few others were as well I just couldn't see their faces. As we approached the bar, I was grabbed by the other divas and pulled onto the dance floor. Smiling apologetically at the boys I mouthed to them "later I promise" and went to dance with the other girls. As the girls were dancing, Carson, my best friend in the Divas division turned towards me and we danced some. Carson and I go way back to when we were kids. We met when we were 6 years old and have been together ever since. Carson was a few inches taller than me with long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She had been training a lot longer than I had and had made it into the business years before me. But we had stayed in contact even with her traveling all the time. That's what I loved about this girl. No matter what she was doing she always had time for her bff and now with us both in the WWE we could spend more time together. The music had changed again by now and we had slowed down a bit. I caught Carson staring at me and she just smiled at me.

"So when are you gonna tell him?"

My eyes widened at the question and I quickly looked at Carson.

"What?"

"I said, when are you gonna tell him?"

I looked back to where Carson was gesturing and she saw John and Randy at the bar talking to a few of their co workers.

"Tell who what?" I asked. How had she figured it out?

"Oh good god. Tell Randy that you love him. Seriously girl. I can see it in your eyes."

I just bit my lip and looked down.

"I don't know. I'm scared to tell him. I mean, after my last relationship with -" I paused for a moment, not wanting to say anything and accidentally spill his name out. "After my last relationship I am just scared I'll get hurt again, or that I'll hurt him. I don't know what to do."

Kelly spoke up then. Apparently they hadn't caught my almost slip up.

"Meghan, since you have been here, I've seen the way you act around him, and I've seen how he acts around you. I may have dated him once, but I will honestly tell you. I've never seen him as happy as he is with you. Even when he was married to Sam. Yes he loved her, but there is something about you that brings that spark to his eye. He loves you so much Meg and you will never know what will happen unless you try. Don't wait too long and pass up what you already have."

I smiled at her and hugged her quickly.

"Thanks Kelly. I think I'll tell him soon. I just don't know when."

"Uh oh girls, don't look now Meg, but you've got some eyes watching you. Why don't we put on a little show for both of them?" Kelly said as she caught eyes with Randy and John.

We all giggled and soon enough the beat changed to a more sensual song and I started to grind my hips with Kelly and dance to the beat. The girls and I were having a great time but I kept feeling someone stare at me. I glanced at the bar quickly and saw that John actually had his attention on Carson who was dancing to my left. I quickly glanced over at her to see that Carson was oblivious to the stare and was laughing at one of Alicia's dance moves. Glancing back at the bar I noticed Randy was watching me with an almost predatory gleam in his eyes. _'Guess that's why they call him the Apex Predator.'_ I thought as I turned away from them. I smirked to myself as an idea came to me and decided to put on a little show for him and started to make small circles with my hips. I turned more so that I was now facing them with Kelly behind me and Carson was now on my right. She was now facing the bar but not looking at it directly, she was watching Naomi and Cameron dance with the Usos and laughing with all the other girls. Raising my arms I started to move my hands up and down my body and continued to grind my hips in circles. I curled my spine and popped my chest out a little before turning around and continuing to grind with the girls like nothing had happened. I watched out the corner of my eye as Randy shifted in his seat to hide his erection. Turning away from them I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Turning towards the girls I told them I was getting thirsty and that I was going to the bar to get a drink.

The girls groaned in disappointment but laughed as I winked at them before I walked towards the bar with an extra swing in my hips. I smirked a little again when Randy quickly turned away from me. As I got closer to the bar I sat down between the two of them and ordered a drink.

"Having fun boys?" I asked as I sipped on my beer.

They both nodded and took big drinks of their beers. I smiled and we chatted a bit. My favorite song came on and I quickly finished off my drink and set the glass down. I turned around in my seat and hopped off the bar stool and turned back towards them.

"Come dance with me." I said looking at them. They looked started for a second and glanced at eachother.

"Which one of us?" John asked.

I stared at him for a minute and then nodded at Randy. "I'll owe you a dance John!" I could feel the alcohol already taking effect but I shrugged it off and grabbed Randy's hands. I pulled him out further onto the dance floor away from the other divas and spun around so that my back was pressed against his chest. As the beat sped up in the song I started to sway my hips back and forth and encouraged Randy to follow suit. Slowly his hands made it to my waist and he pulled me back closer against him. My butt was now pressed firmly against his groin and I groaned slightly, feeling the bulge in his pants press hard against me. We kept dancing for a few songs before his hands started to trail up the front of my shirt for more skin to skin contact. I jumped at the feeling of his cool hands on my flushed skin and quickly turned around so that I was now facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull him even closer to me as I continued to grind against his front. His hands gripped my hips again tightly and he let out a small moan. I slowly lifted my head and looked up to see him gazing at me with slightly hazy dark blue eyes and I got caught up in his stare. I don't know who moved first, me or him but our faces became closer inch by inch until I could feel his breath ghost over my lips. Weather it was the alcohol talking or just me I pressed my lips to his and gasped when he nibbled on my lower lip. His tongue soon followed over the spot he had bitten and then slipped into my mouth to coax my own tongue out to play. We fought for dominance for a moment before I finally gave in and groaned into the kiss. We parted for a moment with the need to breathe coming into mind and he leaned his forehead against mine as we continued to dance.

I noticed Randy glance behind me and he nudged me to look. When I looked over my shoulder my eyes just about fell out of my head. I saw John dancing with my best friend Carson. I giggled when her arm came up and wrapped around his neck as the two of them grinded. You could tell that they had both had something to drink, but John was a little bit more on the drunken side. Carson had had a crush on him ever since they first met, but with her being on Smackdown right now, they didn't have a lot of time get to know eachother. John had immediately asked me about her after I introduced them one night at a Smackdown taping.

Tonight was one of those rare "Supershows" as Vince calls them and both the Raw and Smackdown rosters were there. I smiled at the two of them, happy that they were together for the moment before I turned my attention back to Randy and smiled at him.

"Even though I'm having so much fun I think we should head back to the hotel before John gets himself wasted." We glanced back again to see him slightly slumped over and Carson attempting to hold all his weight. She glanced over at me with begging eyes to help her so I just giggled and pulled out of Randy's embrace to go help her. Randy just grabbed johns arm and threw it over his shoulder and guided the two of them to the exit.

"Thanks for that." Carson said as I turned back towards her.

"No problem" I grinned at her cheekily. "Looks like someone was having a good time tonight." I laughed as she started to blush and she hit me on the arm.

"You are so mean Meghan!" I laughed again and smiled.

"Well Randy told me that John likes you, so he will probably feel horrible about it tomorrow and ask to make it up to you. So you'll get a date out of all this!" Her face lit up at the thought of a date with John and I just chuckled. That girl was head over heels for him.

"Soooo the Draft is tomorrow night. I really hope you get drafted to Raw so you can finally go after your man and keep the Bella twins away from him." I ducked under her punch and laughed.

"Jerk!" Carson muttered before crossing her arms and giggling slightly. I smiled at her and gave her a hug as I said my goodbyes so that I could help Randy get John back to his hotel room alright.

About 30 minutes later Randy and I had gotten John into the bed and covered up before I headed for the door.

"Meg?" I stopped and turned around to face Randy.

"Yes?"

"Umm I just wanted to say that I had a good time tonight with you." He put his arm behind his head and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He was so cute when he was nervous. Smiling I walked over to him and leaned up as far as I could on my toes to give him a soft kiss on the lips, he ended up having to lean down some because he was so tall.

"So did I. But I have to get going. "He smiled back at me and wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to the door.

"Get some sleep we have to get up early for a flight to St. Louis for Smackdown. Tomorrow's Draft night."

I sighed and pulled out of his embrace and stepped into the hallway.

"You're right. Hopefully none of us get drafted tomorrow. I don't know what I would do without my daily dose of Randy and John!" I smiled warmly at him and he leaned down to brush his lips against mine once again.

"Goodnight." I whispered against his lips, and then I turned away and walked down the hall to the elevator. He watched me until I stepped through the doors.

"God lord." I whispered bring my fingers up to my lips. I could still feel them tingling from his kisses. The doors opened on my floor and I quickly stepped out and opened my door to my room. 5 minutes later I was changed and fell on the bed in exhaustion. My pain meds had kicked in quickly thanks to the alcohol, so my ribs didn't hurt too bad. I covered up and slowly drifted off to sleep for the night.

So here you go guys! Here is Chapter 1 I hope you all liked it so please review and let me know what you think. My beta and I are currently working on Chapter 2 and I hope to have it up in the next week or so! Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. They are all owned by the WWE and Vince McMahon. I do own Liv and Carson though. They are my own characters.

I awoke the next morning to knocking on my hotel room door. _'Who the hell could that be?'_ I thought as I groaned and slid out of bed and softly padded over to the door. Not bothering to look through the peep hole I flung the door open and groaned at the light in the hall. When my eyes adjusted I glanced up to see Randy standing there.

"Good Morning" He said as he waved a cup of coffee in my face. My eyes widened and I snatched the cup from his hand and stepped out of the way so that he could come into the room.

"Morning." I said as I happily sipped my coffee and sat on the couch. "How did John do this morning?" I asked as Randy sat down next to me and put his arm on the back of the couch.

"Still passed out. I figured I'd come see you for a while before we woke him up and dealt with his hangover."

I smiled lightly at him because as much as he portrays a bad guy in the ring and on TV, Randy actually cares about the others.

"Let me shower and get changed and then we will go wake him up." I leaned across the couch quickly and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He reached out to wrap his arms around me but I quickly hopped up off the couch and walked towards the bathroom. You could hear him grunt in disappointment but I just giggled and started my shower.

About 30 minutes later I was dressed and throwing my hair up into a messy bun.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?" I turned to see him sitting on the edge of the bed watching me. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it.

"You ready?" He asked as I finished putting my hair up.

"Yep, let me grab my keycard and we can leave." I quickly dug through my jeans pockets from last night and found my keycard. Randy and I walked out and rode the elevator to his floor. As we approached his hotel room door you could hear a groan and a sudden crash.

"He's awake." We both said laughing. Randy opened the door and we were met with a shirtless John lying on the floor next to the bed. I pressed my hand to my mouth to contain my giggles but one happened to slip out.

Another groan was released as he slowly climbed up into the bed off the floor and sat up.

"Good morning John!" I said loudly knowing that his head probably hurt. And I was rewarded with a slight glare from said person.

"Yeah, morning." He replied. Smiling I walked over and handed him two pain killers and a bottle of water from the kitchen.

"Take these and get ready, we have to be at the airport in 2 hours." John sighed at me and slowly got up and went to take a shower.

"Now was that so hard?" I teased walking over to Randy and wrapping my arms around his waist. He gently wrapped his arms around me and just held me for a moment.

"Hey Meghan?"

"Hmm."

"When we get to St. Louis, I was wondering if you would go out to dinner with me."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"My, Mr. Orton! Are you asking me out on a date?" I teased.

He smirked and looked down at me.

"Yes I am."

"Then yes I will."

He smiled and pulled me closer to him. We heard the shower stop and I stepped away from him to head into the small kitchen.

"I feel so much better now." John said as he walked into the room in a pair of jean shorts and a gray Affliction T-shirt. I handed him a piece of toast and he gave me a kiss on the cheek for it.

"You guys all packed up?" He asked with a mouth full of toast. I wrinkled my nose at him and turned to grab a bottle of water out of the mini fridge.

"Not yet, I didn't have time to this morning. Someone woke me up and dragged me down here to wake you up." I gave a pointed look at Randy who just shrugged at me.

"I wasn't about to deal with him." Deciding to not glare at him anymore, I shifted my look to John.

"By the way, what the hell did you drink last night?" I asked him, snatching the last bite of toast out of his hand and popping it into my mouth. He gave me a dirty look.

"I really don't remember what I had, but I know I had a lot of it." He replied as he washed his hands and leaned against the counter.

Randy suddenly grinned and leaned against the wall next to me.

"Well you certainly had fun last night with Carson."

John's eyes widened and he faltered for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and took a sip of my water.

"You danced with her and when you were drunk you practically squashed the poor girl under your weight. Randy had to rescue her before you squished her."

John slid a hand over his face and blew out a breath.

"So basically I made an ass out of myself in front of her?"

Randy and I looked at each other and simply replied, "Yep."

"Perfect."

I walked over and threw my trash away and gave John a hug and then Randy.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat a little longer, but I have to get packed up so we can leave. We meeting downstairs or at the airport?" I asked as I headed for the door.

"Downstairs, there will be a car waiting and we can all ride together."

I shrugged and headed out the door to my own room to pack up. After we were all packed and ready to go the car took us to the airport where we boarded our flight to St. Louis.

**~St. Louis Airport~**

As we got off of the plane and headed to baggage claim John and Randy were talking amongst themselves about what they were going to do once they got to Randy's house. I reached into my purse and pulled out the address of the hotel I was staying at and realized it wasn't too far down the road. Spotting my suitcase coming around the carousel, I snatched it up quickly and placed it on the floor next to me, before wheeling it over to John and Randy.

"Well I'll see you guys at the arena I have to go check in at the hotel."

I turned to walk away but Randy grabbed my elbow to turn me around.

"Hotel? Why are you staying at the hotel?" he asked

I raised my eyebrow at him and said "Where else would I stay?"

He just shrugged and said "Come stay at my place with me and John. We're here until Friday when we have to travel again."

"Oh no I couldn't impose on you like that! I'll just stay at the hotel. It's no big deal." I smiled at him.

John just rolled his eyes and grabbed the handle of my suitcase.

"There's no use in arguing with him, believe me I've tried. You are staying with us at his house."

I opened my mouth to argue but Randy just sent me a quick glare then smirked at me. I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him and walked with John. John had seen the whole exchange and chuckled as he walked towards the parking lot.

We climbed into Randy's hummer and soon enough we were on the road to his place.

As we pulled into his driveway I couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful house before me. Compared to what I lived in, which was a cheap 2 bedroom apartment, this place was a mansion. John and Randy had no idea where I lived, which was for the better. I didn't need anyone wondering why I lived in an apartment and not a huge house. We grabbed our bags out of the trunk and made our way inside. I looked around as he showed us to our rooms and still, I was shocked at the beauty of his home.

"So this is your room Meg." He said as he pushed open a door on the left of the hallway we were on and led me inside. The room was beautiful just like the rest of his home. It was like it was made for me. The walls were a deep grey, there was a balcony overlooking the pool. All the furniture was black including the queen size bed that was in the middle of the room.

"Your home is so beautiful Randy. I couldn't imagine living in a place like this." My eyes widened when I realized what I said and hoped that he would question me on why I said it.

He just chuckled and smiled.

"It's nice to come home to something like this once in a while ya know?"

I just nodded and continued to look around the room.

"Well I'm going to show John his room and relax a bit before we go to the arena. Let me know if you need anything." I just said thank you and he pulled the door closed as he left.

~At the Arena~

Randy, John, and I headed to the locker room area to set up for tonight's taping of Smackdown. It was the second half of the WWE Draft and I was nervous. I just hoped that neither John, Randy, nor I got drafted to Smackdown. I grinned when I saw that the three of us were sharing a locker room. Usually I would be with the Divas, but because I was so close to John and Randy, Vince had made the exception and let me room with them occasionally. As we got changed into our ring attire I could hear the arena explode in excitement as Smackdown began.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Smackdown! Tonight's first match will be a tag team match scheduled for one fall. The winner of this match will gain the first draft pick for their team." Lillian announced as she stood in the middle of the ring.

John, Randy, and I had a match tonight as a little pre-show of Payback on Sunday against Aj, Dolph, and Big E. But our match wasn't until later tonight. So we put on our "Raw" shirts and headed into the combined locker room to see who would get the draft pick. As the match came to a close, the winners of the match were in fact Daniel Bryan and Kane who were from the Raw brand. The big screen came to life as the faces of superstars flashed by.

"And the first Draft pick of the night for Raw is….."

The faces scrolled by before it stopped on…

"Cody Rhodes!"

Cody came out on the stage and was handed a Raw T-shirt. The audience was cheering so loud, but then again so were we back in the locker room. It had been a while since Cody had been on Raw and it was always good to see him.

As the night went on, Smackdown had gained Damien Sandow, the Bella Twins, and Mark Henry. Raw had gained Cody Rhodes, Sheamus, and Justin Gabriel.

It was now time for our match to decide the final draft pick of the night. I bounced up and down in the corner trying to get hyped up for the match, when out of the corner of my eye I saw AJ headed for me. I had always disliked her but I put on a professional face so that I didn't do anything stupid.

"So are you ready for me to win the match tonight?" she asked as she skipped towards me, the Diva's title belt resting on her shoulder. I laughed at her and gritted my teeth.

"What makes you so sure you will win? I'll see you in the ring AJ." I quickly turned away from her and walked towards Randy to talk to him. AJ, Dolph, and Big E made their way to the ring and soon enough it was our turn. We had decided to go out separately but to wait at the bottom of the ramp so we didn't get ambushed in the ring. John's music hit and he turned to smile at us before he took off onto the stage and down the ramp. Moments later, "Voices" blared through the speakers and Randy gave me a quick hug before he got into character and sauntered off and onto the stage. He slowly walked down the ramp and came to a stop next to John and rolled his shoulders. The Viper was coming out tonight and I knew it. Soon enough my music blasted and the crowd cheered as I bounced around the stage. I quickly walked down the ramp and stopped in between John and Randy. The three of us stared down Dolph, AJ, and Big E and then dove into the ring.

"Who's starting out?" I asked as we got into the corner. Randy just smirked and nodded towards the other corner where I could see AJ climbing into the ring.

"Fuck yes." I whispered as I turned around and got ready for the bell. John and Randy stepped out onto the apron and grabbed the tag ropes. The bell rang and AJ and I circled eachother for a moment before she finally snapped and lunged at me. She jumped on me and started slapping me and grabbing my hair. The ref finally pulled her off and she had a piece of my hair in her hands. I reached back to soothe the pain from where she had tried to rip my hair out, and she charged at me again, but this time I caught her hands and we locked up. Switching my grip I landed a hard kick to her stomach that had her stumbling backwards. She stood up straight and took a swing at me but I countered and grabbed her around the stomach and rammed her into the corner. I jumped up on the second rope and started hitting her in the head; the ref pulled me off of her and warned me. I threw my hands up and backed away. When AJ got out of the corner I went for my next move but she caught me in the "Black Widow." After a few seconds I could feel it working and I hit my knees.

"No Meghan! Don't give up!" John shouted at me as I got closer and closer to the mat. Randy and John started clapping to get the audience going and soon enough I could hear the crowd clapping and cheering and I groaned and forced myself to my feet. I quickly moved backwards and slammed her into the corner. She quickly recovered and charged at me but I hit her with a spear and went for the pin. She kicked out at two and I rolled over onto my back. AJ started to move towards her corner and I knew she was headed for the tag. I looked over and saw both John and Randy stretching out their hands and yelling at me to move. I drug myself over to the corner and reached out to slap John's hand, but right as I was about to hit it, Dolph grabbed my ankle and pulled me away. I struggled in his grip and quickly rolled up and used both feet to push him away. Quickly I crawled over to the corner and slapped John's hand, making the tag.

John climbed through the ropes and quickly clothes lined Dolph. Who popped back up only to get clothes lined again. John was on a roll and the crowd was just screaming and cheering. I had rolled myself out of the ring and onto the floor to catch my breath for a moment, but when I heard a body hit the mat hard I forced myself back up and onto the apron. John was lying on his back and Big E had been tagged in. I grabbed the tag rope and started yelling for John to get up.

Big E went for the pin but John kicked out at 2. Big E picked John up to do his finisher but John broke out of it and lifted Big E up for the AA. He succeeded and went for the pin but Big E kicked out and shoved John off of him. John was close enough he made the tag to Randy who was thrilled to finally get in on the action. There was a pop from the crowd as Randy practically dominated the ring. Out of nowhere Randy got the RKO on Ziggler who was now the legal man and he went for the pin but AJ jumped into the ring and interfered. That pissed me off and I jumped through the ropes and gave her a spear that hit her hard enough to make her do a flip. As she lied there on the mat, Randy landed another RKO on Dolph and got the pin.

"Here are your winners, the team of John Cena, Randy Orton, and Meghan!" The ref grabbed Randy's arm and he grabbed mine. The ref also grabbed John's arm and raised them in victory. We all turned to the screen and waited for the final draft pick of the night.

"With this win, Raw has gotten the last Draft pick of the night. Let's see who it is."

The screen lit up with the faces of the Smackdown roster before landing on

"And the final Draft pick of the night is….Carson!"

I smiled brightly as my best friend came out onto the stage wearing her RAW shirt and did her signature pose on the stage. She pointed at me and I pointed back at her. We had promised eachother that when we made it onto the same show we would start teaming together and that's what we would do. As soon as Payback was over, there would be a change in the Diva's Division. We were going to become the first ever Diva's Tag Team Champions. That was a promise.

Soon enough Smackdown went off the air and everyone started packing up their gear and heading home. Before I went back to my locker room I stopped by the Diva's locker room to congratulate Carson.

I gently knocked on the door before twisting the handle

"Carson?" I called, peeking my head in

"Hey!" she said as I finally came into the room

I wrapped her up in a tight hug and we both started laughing.

"I can't believe we are on the same show now! That's awesome!"

She walked over to the bench and started packing up her bag for the night.

"So I actually have a meeting tomorrow morning with Vince to discuss the divas division." I said to her as I sat down next to her bag. She raised an eyebrow at me and frowned.

"What about the Diva's Division?"

"Oh nothing bad! I'm just going to talk to him what we had discussed early. He is creating a Diva's Tag Team division." We continued to talk for several minutes before a knock on her door interrupted us.

"Come in!" Carson called as she sat down to pull on a pair of sneakers. The door opened and John poked his head in.

"Hey Carson, Oh! Hey Meg! I didn't expect to see you here."

I smiled and stood up to leave.

"It's okay, I was just congratulating Carson on her move to Raw. I was actually getting ready to go change so we can leave. So I'll just leave you two to talk." John stepped aside to let me out of the room.

"I'll text you in the morning to let you know how my meeting with Vince goes! See ya!" I called out as I walked down the hall towards my locker room.

~With Carson and John~

"What can I do for you John?" Carson asked as she started to put her wrestling boots away.

"Huh? Oh! I just wanted to come by and say congratulations on the Draft to Raw! We are all excited for you to be here. I know Liv has wanted you to be on Raw since you came to the WWE." Carson laughed at that and agreed.

"I also wanted to come in here and apologize for last night at the bar. I pretty much made an ass out of myself and I probably wasn't any fun to be around." He rubbed the back of his head and looked down for a moment.

"I want to make it up to you. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Carson froze for a moment before reacting quickly and zipping of her gym bag. Turning towards him again she smiled brightly.

"Believe it or not John I actually was having fun with you. But yes, I'd love to go to dinner with you tomorrow."

John's face lit up and he smiled, his dimples fully showing.

"Great! Umm I'm staying with Randy at his place for the week. So I'll pick you up around say 5?" he offered.

Carson's smile just widened and she nodded.

"Sounds great. I can't wait."

John and Carson exchanged numbers so that John knew how to contact her to let her know when he was on his way to pick her up. The two of them parted ways and John went back to his locker room where he knew Randy and Meghan were waiting.

"So? How did it go?" I asked as he walked into the dressing room. Randy and I were sitting on the sofa all packed and ready to go. I had my head leaning on his shoulder and he had his arm around me. I guess you could say we were a couple. That was something I need to ask him tonight at the house. What were we exactly?

John told us that he had apologized and that he and Carson were going out tomorrow night for dinner. I smiled to myself. Carson was a lucky girl, John was so sweet and I knew he would treat her right.

"Well why don't we head back to the house, it seems like everyone else has left for the night." Randy suggested. John and I nodded and grabbed our bags and headed towards the parking lot. Before John could say anything I hopped in the passenger seat and locked the door so he couldn't get in. He pulled on the handle and glared at me. I just smiled and pointed to the backseat. Randy laughed at our childish behavior but hey, it was fun to mess with John once in a while!

The ride back to Randy's house was quiet, aside from the radio playing softly. We were all tired but Randy and I decided to stay up for a while and watch a movie in the living room.

"I think I'll pass tonight guys. I'll see you in the morning." John said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead and slapped Randy lightly on the back.

"Goodnight John!" we both said as he climbed the stairs. When I heard his door click shut I turned towards Randy with a smile.

"So what would you like to watch?" I asked as I pulled my hoodie off and layed it over the back of the sofa.

"How about Fast and the Furious?" He asked holding up the box. I nodded quickly, those were my favorite movies. I had seen them a hundred times and they never got old. Randy put the disc in and sat down on the sofa next to me and stretched his legs out. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. About 20 minutes into the movie I lifted my head to look at him

"Hey Randy?"

"Hmm?" he turned his head from the screen to look at me.

"Umm…" I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "Umm what are we exactly?"

He looked confused for a moment but then it dawned on him what I was asking and he grabbed my hand gently in his.

"What do you want us to be? I like you Meghan but I don't want to push you into anything you don't want. I'm more than willing to take it slow if that's what you want."

I relaxed a bit before curling my fingers around his.

"I don't know what I want us to be yet. But I do know that I'm happy with you. I want to see where this goes but I…" He squeezed my hand lightly and I smiled for a moment. "I'm scared. My last relationship was horrible. I'm just so scared something like that will happen again." I could feel my eyes getting moist and I quickly blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

Randy was watching me and I knew he wanted to know what had happened. Was I ready to tell him about my past? But those thoughts flew out the window when he tugged on my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm not gonna force you to tell me what happened in your past. You will tell me when you are ready. I just want you to know that I will never do anything to hurt you Meghan. I care about you too much to hurt you."

I smiled up at him sadly.

"I promise I'll tell you soon Randy. Just give me time."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"Hey, since John won't be home tomorrow, why don't we go out to eat? Just you and me and we can have a nice dinner and relax a bit." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He smiled back at me and lowered his head to brush his lips against mine. I sighed into the kiss and giggled when he nibbled on my bottom lip. He pulled away and wrapped an arm around my waist. I snuggled into his chest and we turned our attention back to the movie.

When the final credits began rolling Randy looked down and saw that I had fallen asleep at some point. I had one hand fisted in his shirt and the other was lying in my lap. He smiled and gently lifted me up in his arms and stood up. Turning off the TV and DVD player he carried me upstairs and put me in my bed.

He brushed his lips across my forehead and whispered,

"Goodnight Meghan." Before setting my alarm and leaving the room. He never noticed the soft smile come across my face after he left.

That's it! Chapter 2 is finished! Anyone have any guesses on what happened to Meghan? or who this ex boyfriend is? I'll have chapter 3 out as soon as possible guys!


End file.
